Recipe for Change
by gilmoregirl913
Summary: A bit of an alternate ending to Raincoats and Recipes.  Just an idea I've had.  Oneshot.


**I am still working on "Innocence Again", but just to take a short break, here's a little "what if" oneshot. I've had the idea for a while, now I'm putting it into action. Takes place on the night of Raincoats and Recipes. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sorry you're not happy."

"I'll be happy again. Things happen for a reason, right?" Dean had moved closer to her, speaking quietly.

"Right. I can't believe this is -- that we're..." Rory sent morals to hell and let herself go.

"I can…" Dean continued to kiss Rory and lowered her down to her bed. His tongue expertly entered her mouth; he cradled her like a baby.

Suddenly, Rory heard the jangle of her keys in the pocket of her dress. She remembered the words her mother had spoken, over a year ago.

"_You'll put your house key through the metal thingy on your belt. You'll only lose it if you take off your belt, and if you're taking off your belt for any reason at the party, I'm not sure I want you coming home."_

And then it hit Rory like a ton of bricks. She stood up, pushing Dean away.

"Dean. Oh my God. Dean, you're married. We can't do this. Get away. This can't happen."

Rory tore out of her house, running scared through the streets of Stars Hollow. She bumped into someone.

"Mom."

"Rory. Where are the CD's? Why do you look so scared? Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Mom, Dean, he…and I…we…"

Lorelai's mouth turned into a perfect o. "No. No. Not Dean, not Dean."  
Rory's voice finally made it back to her mouth. "No. He tried…I went along, I was going along with it. But then I heard my keys and I remembered what you said and so I ran away and told him it couldn't happen and now here I am."

"What key thing?"

"When I went to Kyle's party last year and you told me that if my keys were coming off my belt, you wouldn't be so sure you'd want me coming home. Something about that struck me and I got back into reality. I'm sorry."

Lorelai sat down on a bench with Rory and gave her a hug. "Oh sweetie, I'm just glad it wasn't Dean. I'm glad your sense of reality came back and I'm glad that your first time will not be marred by the fact that it was with a married man."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh." Kirk ran through the street holding a pillow over him, otherwise completely naked. Luke ran after him, seeing Lorelai and Rory but not acknowledging them.

"Damnit." Kirk had fallen into rosebushes. Rory and Lorelai tried not to laugh, but in the seriousness of the moment before, this was too amusing.

"Mom, I just, I am overall glad I didn't, but, then again, he's Dean." Rory sighed.

"I understand. I do. Just don't let that fact deter you. He's still married. Think of Lindsey."

Luke walked past the two, leading Kirk. He gave Lorelai a smile and sat down next to her. Kirk kept walking ahead, rubbing his behind every few seconds, followed by many remarks of pain.

"Hey, you two."

Lorelai giggled a little, and Rory gave her mother a weird look. A light dawned on her face after a few moments. "Oh my God."

"What?" Lorelai feigned curiosity, but she knew Rory knew.

"You and Luke…finally?"

Lorelai blushed. "Yeah."

"Oh my God, thank goodness. It's been forever."

Luke grinned. "Don't I know it. So why are you two here?"

"Oh…Rory and I just ran into each other…we're just…talking."

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Nothing happened."

Rory decided that Luke should know. "Dean came over and we almost…slept together." Rory paused for a moment and saw Luke's face, the priceless look on it. "But I remembered something and I snapped back into it and, well, I was scared and crazy and I ran into Mom."

Luke curled his hand into a fist and stood up. "Why, that little punk. I'm going to kill him."

Rory shook her head. "No, it's okay. It's done. I'll be fine. It's just going to be weird now. But that's better than ruining a relationship. A marriage at that."

Lorelai smiled and looked at Rory. "Are you sure you're my kid?"  
Rory smirked. "The DNA will be back next Friday."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Okay, so it wasn't the greatest, and it got cheesy at the end, but in my defense it's late and I have school tomorrow, so I'm kinda tired. I just had to try out that idea.**


End file.
